Temporary Powers
Overview Temporary powers are powers that a hero or villain may only use for a short time. The three main types of temporary powers are powers that last for a designated amount of time, a designated amount of uses, or until a specific action is accomplished. Some temporary powers may fall into more than one category; for example, powers that run out when either a specific action is accomplished or a certain amount of time, whichever is sooner. __TOC__ Powers The following are temporary powers obtainable in City of Heroes and City of Villains. Blackwand This is the Blackwand, a foul magical artifact created by the Archmage Tarixus. This black metal wand feels cold in your hand, and glows with dark arcane energies. The Blackwand may be used 10 times before it is exhausted. To obtain this temporary power, complete Forge the Blackwand mission assigned by Archmage Tarixus. Duration: Ten uses Effects: Ranged High Damage (Negative) Build Snow Beast Creates one Snow Beast to do your bidding. Snow Beasts desire nothing more than to freeze everything they come into contact with. You only have 1 Snow Beast and he will last for 5 minutes before melting. You cannot bring your snow beast across zones. This temporary power is a rare prize gained by opening presents during the Winter Event 2005. Duration: One use Effects: Summon Snow Beast Confiscated Beanbag You confiscated this weapon from a Freakshow base. It fires a single, non-lethal beanbag that can seriously disorient a target. You have 50 beanbags. To obtain this temporary power, complete the Retrieve weapons from Freakshow mission assigned by Wilma Peterson. Duration: Fifty uses Effects: Ranged Minor Damage (Smashing) Foe Disorient Extinguisher The Fire Fighter 3000, developed by Positron, uses a potassium bicarbonate powder to smother flames. It has 15 charges. To obtain this temporary power, visit the fire chief standing next to a burning building in Steel Canyon. Duration: Fifteen uses Effects: Fire Extinguisher (Special) Flashbang Grenades These military issue non-lethal grenades explode with a concussive force that leaves all affected targets very vulnerable. Their Accuracy and Defense will be severely reduced. You have 6 grenades. Duration: Six uses Damage: Minor Effects: Ranged (Targeted AoE) Foe -Accuracy, -Defense Freakshow Disguise This suit can cause you to look like a member of the Freakshow without actually undergoing the hazardous cybernetic surgery. You can pass completely unnoticed by the Freakshow. However, if you take any aggressive actions, your cover will be blown, and the diguise will no longer be effective. Disables the use of Stealth related powers while worn. This disguise will last one hour of real time. To obtain this temporary power, complete the Recover Stolen Chameleon Suit mission assigned by Wilma Peterson. Note that the mission description incorrectly states that the temporary power lasts only 15 minutes, but that the power description contains the correct time of one hour or until you talk to your contact after completing the mission. Also note that the stealth is effective against all enemies, not just Freakshow. Duration: One hour of real time Effects: Auto: Self Stealth Holiday Rocket Pack This jet pack allows you to fly for a short period. If you attack a target while this pack is on, your flight speed will be temporarily reduced to Hover speed. This Rocket Pack will last for 30 days. This power is awarded with the Longbow Reservist Badge for the winter holiday season of 2005. Duration: Thirty days from time of issue Effects: Toggle: Self Fly Holy Shotgun Shells Tobias Hansen gave you these holy shotgun shells to aid you in your efforts against the Banished Pantheon. These blessed shotgun shells do extra damage to Undead villains. Use them wisely, for you have only 75 shells. To obtain this power, you must accept the Defeat all zombies in mausoleum mission from Tobias Hansen. Duration: 75 uses Effects: Ranged (Cone) Moderate DMG(Lethal)/Special vs. Pantheon Foe Knockback Hyper Stealth You blend into your environment and can only be seen at very close range. Even if discovered, you are hard to see and have a bonus to Defense to melee and ranged attacks. If, however, you attack while using this power, you will be discovered and will lose your Stealth and some of your Defense bonus. While Stealthy, your movement is Slowed. Hyper Stealth has a total of 30 minutes usage time. To obtain this temporary power, complete the Patrol Bloody Bay mission. Duration: Thirty minutes of usage Effects: Toggle: Self Stealth Self +Defense, -Speed Large Extinguisher The Fire Fighter 4000 has a longer range than the 3000, Positron's earlier model. It also puts out flames faster. Unfortunately, it only has 9 charges. To obtain this temporary power, visit the fire chief standing next to a burning building in Steel Canyon. Duration: Nine uses Effects: Fire Extinguisher (Special) Loa Bone You have received this magic wand as a reward from Mr. Bocor for your assistance. It has the power to summon undead minions to serve you. It may be used 5 times before its magical energies are exhausted. To obtain this temporary power, complete Retrieve Nictus from Council mission assigned by Mr. Bocor. Duration: Thirty minutes of usage Effects: Summon Zombie Nictus Absorption This is a power granted by the Nictus inhabiting your body, giving you a certain degree of damage resistance. This power lasts 2 hours. To obtain this temporary power, complete Retrieve Nictus from Council mission assigned by Dr. Shelly Percey. Duration: Two hours Effects: Auto: Self +Resistance (Energy, Negative) Nictus Gravitic Emanation This is a power granted by the Nictus inhabiting your body, allowing you to emit a cone attack on your enemies. This power lasts two hours. To obtain this temporary power, complete Retrieve Nictus from Council mission assigned by Dr. Shelly Percey. Duration: Two hours Damage: Minor Effects: Ranged (Cone) Minor DMG (Negative) Foe Disorient Foe Knockback Foe -Recharge, -Speed Nictus Shadow Step This is a power granted by the Nictus inhabiting your body, allowing you to teleport short distances. This power lasts two hours. To obtain this temporary power, complete Retrieve Nictus from Council mission assigned by Dr. Shelly Percey. Duration: Two hours Effects: Ranged (Location) Self Teleport Ore Extractor This stainless steel tool allows you to safely collect and store fragments of the Shiva meteors. Once collected, you'll need to take the shards to a processing station and transform them into Shiva samples. These are then taken to the contact who gave you the extractor. You must be in close proximity to the meteorite to extract the ore. Extracting the ore is interruptible, so if you are hit, you will need to try again. To obtain this temporary power, talk to the Shiva Strike Mission Shiva Strike contact in Bloody Bay. For heroes, that contact is the Scientist close to the helicopter. For villains, it is the Evil Scientist near the hovercraft. Duration: Until samples collected or player zones Effects: Extract Ore Plasmatic Taser This non-lethal plasma device is more effective than a normal stun blaster. It unleashes a cone of energy that knocks foes back. The Plasmatic Taser has 45 charges. To obtain this temporary power, accept the Find out the Plans of the Lost mission assigned by Fareed Abdullah. Duration: Forty-five uses Effects: Cone Energy/Smashing Damage Knockback Resonance Disrupter The Resonance Disrupter bends light around you to make you completely Invisible. While this power is active, you are all but impossible to detect. If you attack while Invisible, you will be detected, although you will still have a huge bonus to Defense. This technology is unstable, and you will take damage over time as long as it is active. Will not work with other self-targeted concealment related powers such as Stealth or Invisibility. Duration: ?? Effects: Toggle: Self Stealth, +Defense -HP Ring of Pain The Ring of Pain is a dark device. It can severely reduce a target's defense at the cost of the owner's health. As the target's defense is lowered, you will continue to lose hit points until you deactivate the ring. The Ring of Pain can remain active for about 10 minutes before it is exhausted of its negative energy. This temporary is acquired as an artifact in the Recover Outcast Artifacts mission assigned by Olivia Chung. Duration: Ten minutes of usage Effects: Ranged Foe -Defense Self Damage over Time Rock You got a rock. The rock was a treat that was given out 2004 Halloween special event. It is a ranged attack that does a small amount of smashing damage. Duration: One use Effects: Ranged Smashing damage Scroll of Ruin This incantation will drastically reduce the defense of all foes in the affected area. The affected foes become vulnerable and incredibly easy to hit. This scross possesses powerful dark magics, and its effects are almost impossible to resist or avoid. The Scroll of Ruin can only be used once. This temporary is acquired as an artifact in the Recover Outcast Artifacts mission assigned by Olivia Chung. Duration: One use Effects: Ranged (Targeted Area of Effect) Foe -Defense Shivan Shard Using this weird 'Shiva Shard' while near the ground allows you to summon forth a powerful Shivan Decimator to fight at your side. The Shivan can be buffed and healed, but is an unwilling companion and will not follow you through doors or into new zones. The shard can summon 5 Shivans before it is drained. To obtain this temporary power, complete Shiva Strike Mission in Bloody Bay. Duration: Five uses Effects: Summon Shivan Decimator Snowball Can be used on friend and foe alike. Although there are no lasting effects when these frozen missiles are hurled, who doesn't love throwing a snowball? Snowballs should last 12 days. Happy Holidays! This temporary power was granted by defeating members of the Winter Horde during the Winter Event 2004 and when opening a few rare gifts spread around Paragon City and the Rogue Isles during the Winter Event 2005. Duration: Twelve Days Effects: Ranged Special Soul Essence This essence was taken from a Circle of Thorns altar, revitalizing you. This power lasts for 15 minutes. To obtain this temporary power, complete Offer Akarist's Soul mission assigned by Archmage Tarixus. Duration: Fifteen real-time minutes Effects: Self +Recovery Spirit Potion Within this gourd carved with various runes is an acrid-smelling concoction which allows an imbiber to become a spirit for a short period of time. The imbiber cannot attack or be attacked while in spirit form. There are 3 doses in the flask, lasting 60 seconds each. To obtain this temporary power, complete Deliver Puzzle Box mission assigned by Archmage Tarixus. Duration: Three uses, sixty seconds per use Effects: Toggle: Self Intangible Summoning Amulet This is a gold amulet with various mystic symbols etched in silver. After saving his life from his former Hellion allies, Billie gives you this amulet that was the source of all the contention. It allows you to summon a Fire Imp for a short duration. This may be done 5 times before it is exhausted. To obtain this temporary power, complete Defeat 3K Kelvin and guards mission assigned by Billie Heck. Duration: Five uses Effects: Summon Fire Imp Vahzilok Wasting Disease You have been infected with the Vahzilok Wasting Disease. This disease, introduced by the Vahzilok, is slowly wasting you away. Find a cure, quick! Your Max Hit Poits, Endurance, Regeneration, and Recovery have all been reduced. This temporary power is imposed on you when you accept the Get Disease Antidote mission from Olivia Chung. Duration: Until mission is completed Effects: Auto Self -Regeneration, -Recovery, -Hit Points, -Endurance Wave Scrambler This device was built to interfere with Clockwork's energy signals within it's conical area of effect. The Wave Scrambler has 30 charges. The wave scrambler emits a Psychic Scream, causing psychic damage. Against Clockworks it causes addition damage. Duration: Thirty uses, or visiting contact after mission complete Effects: Cone Special Damage, Foe -Recharge Origin Temporary Powers New temporary powers were added on January 17th, 2006. These powers are given to any character under level 10 and disappear upon reaching level 10. There is a different power for each origin. Apprentice Charm Characters with a Magic origin start out with an Apprentice Charm. This power will no longer be available after you are level 10. You're magical origin has unlocked many secrets, the first of which is the ability to use this simple Apprentice Charm. This cantrip has a very short range, and deals minor Energy damage to your target, as well as lowering their resistance to further damage. Damage: Minor, Recharge: Fast Duration: Until level 10. Effects: Ranged Minor Damage (Energy) Foe -Resistance Mutagen Characters with a Mutation origin start out with a Mutagen. This power will no longer be available after you are level 10. Being a mutant has opened the doors to many opportunities. You have recently come into possession of these capsules of genetic Mutagen. You can hurl these capsules at your enemies at very short range, where they explode on impact. They deal only minor Energy damage but the mutagen's secondary effect will lower the damage the affected target deals out. Damage: Minor, Recharge: Fast Duration: Until level 10. Effects: Ranged Minor Damage (Toxic) Foe -Damage (approximately 3.5%) Taser Dart Characters with a Technology origin start out with a Taser Dart. This power will no longer be available after you are level 10. Being of technological origin, you have access to many little devices, one of which is a Taser Dart of your own design. This attack has a very short range and does minor Energy damage to your target. In addition it has a chance to Hold your opponent for a brief moment. Damage: Minor, Recharge: Fast Duration: Until level 10. Effects: Ranged Minor Damage (Energy) Foe Hold Throwing Knives Characters with a Natural origin start out with Throwing Knives. This power will no longer be available after you are level 10. With your natural origin you have to rely on your cunning and skill. You've acquired these throwing knives as part of your personal arsenal. You can throw these knives at a very short range, and deal minor Lethal damage to your target, but a nasty wound will do additional Damage over Time. Damage: Minor (DoT), Recharge: Fast Duration: Until level 10. Effects: Ranged Minor Damage (Lethal), Minor DoT (Lethal) Tranq Dart Characters with a Science origin start out with a Tranq Dart. This power will no longer be available to you after you are level 10. As a person of scientific origin you have access to many chemicals and agents. This Tranq Dart is the result of experiments you have conducted and can be used at short range to deal minor Lethal and Toxic damage to a target. In addition there is a small chance you can put the target to Sleep with this dart, but they will wake up the next time they are damaged or heald. Damage: Minor, Recharge: Fast Duration: Until level 10. Effects: Ranged Minor Damage, 1/3rd Lethal/2/3rds Toxic Damage Foe Sleep Category:GameplayCategory:Powersets